The Secretary
by Lorilie James
Summary: Executive Edward Cullen has a problem. He's obsessed with his beautiful secretary Isabella Swan who isn't interested in getting to know him. Or is she? One shot. Lemons. Adult only please.


**I don't own Twilight or any characters in this fan fiction. Stephanie Meyers does and I think she is simply brilliant. I simply wish to entertain others and myself. Thank you for reading and enjoy. **

**One-shot**

**The Secretary **

**EPOV**

I sighed as I watched the backend of my secretary bending over her desk to sign for a delivery. Her bottom was small but plump and round in that perfectly fitted black pencil skirt. Her round bottom had become the most common sight of my day since Miss Swan had started here six months ago. I sighed again and tried to concentrate on getting the needed materials together for my upcoming business trip.

I was going to be the youngest executive at this business and opportunity seminar but I was also one of the most successful. I had hit work hard right out of Harvard business school and never stopped to breathe till I got to the top. So here I was young, handsome, successful and utterly bored and alone. I hadn't had a girlfriend since my undergraduate days and little companionship of any kind since then. My parents were both dead and I had no siblings. All I had was this job, my money and myself. I had no lack of women throwing themselves at me but no one caught my attention for any length of time. I dated here and there but I never seemed to click with any of the women I met.

Miss Swan was the first interesting and attention-grabbing thing that had happened to me in years. She was beautiful, always professional and very good at her job. She always dressed elegantly but appealingly and she always addressed me formally as Mr. Cullen. She was, in all respects, the perfect model secretary. Maybe it was her aloof professionalism that made her stand out to me at first. Being in my position your work companions are either the kiss ups or the competitors. Everyone either wants to use you to get higher or find a way to bring you down.

Isabella Swan was the only one who didn't fall into either of these categories and I found that extremely refreshing. Well I _**had**_ until I tried to be a bit more friendly and personable with her. My overtures were purely platonic but she rebuffed all of my attempts with the same cool but respectful indifference. It was during this time that I found myself watching and thinking about her more often the appropriate. Following her form through the glass wall of my office too frequently to be anything other then real fascination. Then I started trying to be closer to her in the elevator to smell the wonderful floral scent that would come off her when she was near. Finally I manned up and snuck a peak at her personnel file. She was 25 and she wasn't married. I knew my feelings had moved past platonic the moment I felt relieved at hearing her marital status.

My growing crush soon developed into full-blown lust the first time she wore her long dark hair down and those dangerously high satin red peep toe fuck me heels. That day she had sat in my office taking short hand notes for a memo I was trying to put out. However despite my best efforts there was no way I could concentrate because I was being constantly distracted by the length of her long smooth ivory legs and her delicate little feet in those damn shoes.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice my problem. I tried focusing my attention oo the great view of Elliot bay outside my office window as I dictated to her. Everything seemed to be going much better till one of the papers she had set in her lap fluttered to the floor. I moved to pick it up for her but she beat me to it. As she bent over her ivory blouse with the little red satin tie fell open and gave me a view of her ample cleavage.

I felt my pants tighten and I quickly took a seat behind my desk to hide the tent in my trousers. I tried to concentrate again but all I could think of now was her and I fucking on my desk with the heels of her little red satin shoes digging into my ass as she desperately pulled me into her. Finally I dismissed her, closed the blinds that separated our office window and locked myself in my private bathroom. Then I shamelessly jacked off just to relieve the painful pressure that had settled in my groin.

Since then I couldn't get any work done unless I either closed the blinds between our offices or took shamefully frequent "private time" breaks. It was getting out of hand. I didn't know what to do. I was so high strung and tense these days that I found myself in an increasingly foul mood. Isabella continued to politely rebuff all of my advances (which I continued to pretend for her sake were purely platonic in nature) and I knew that I had to make a choice soon. Either move the beautiful Isabella to another position or continue to slowly go insane. Neither option was ideal but I knew I couldn't take the torture anymore. I planned on telling Isabella this afternoon that I was promoting her to another position.

I asked her to accompany me to the airport so I could tell her myself. I hated the idea of coming back to my office in a few days only to find her gone but I had no choice. My curiosity had become obsession and there was no cure but to quit cold turkey. I asked her to call my limo and have them waiting downstairs.

We were silent as usual in the elevator but I took the opportunity to indulge in her scent and closeness one last time. She was polite but serious as I we settled into the back of my limo and started out for SEA TAC International Airport. I put up the privacy screen between the driver and us and began going over the checklist of things I needed taken care of before my return this weekend with Isabella. She was on top of everything as usual and went down the list of things she had to update me on before my flight.

I nodded my head as expected but internally I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell Isabella I was transferring her. Without my consent my eyes began to wander down Isabella's body and I felt my pulse began to quicken as I took in her smooth crossed legs. Her pencil skirt had consequently ridden up because of her sitting position and was blatantly showing part of her creamy thigh on one side. I tried to look away by glancing at the floor but then I spotted her footwear and groaned to myself. There were those damn red fuck me heels. Was the whole universe against me?

"Mr. Cullen are you okay?" Isabella's concerned voice broke through my thoughts. I realized with mortification that I had groaned painfully out loud! I quickly looked at her face only to notice her dark doe eyes were looking at my lap and she had a shocked look on her face. I followed her gaze down and wanted to die of the humiliation.

My erection was plain to see tenting my pants and coupled with my groaning it was not hard to figure out where my thoughts had been. "I'm so sorry…Isabella. I mean Miss Swan. I mean …I'm not …this is not what it looks…" I was stuttering and blushing so hard while trying to apologize or explain that I was sure I going to have a stroke. I gave up and closed my eyes. I couldn't face her anymore. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let my head fall back on the headrest trying to concentrate on breathing deeply. To my continued mortification my erection didn't go away and Isabella hadn't said a thing.

Finally after a few moments of silence I felt her shift beside me. I thought she was shifting away until I felt her warm soft body press into my side. "Mr. Cullen?" her voice queried softly. I didn't move but I was finally able to speak coherently. "I'm sorry Isabella." I said. I knew it wasn't enough but it was all I could manage to say at the moment. I felt her hand on my chest and her touch surprised me. How could she stand to touch me after what just happened?

I forced myself to open my eyes slightly to look at her. She was looking at my lap still and I wanted to die. Was she thinking about what a pervert I am? Surely she must be as here she is trying to comfort my embarrassment and I still have a hard on. I felt her hand move down my chest and abdomen and I felt my body thrill. Then I felt her hands on my belt and I jumped and opened my eyes. "Just be still Sir." She whispered seductively in my ear. I didn't know what was going on but her voice and hands had me paralyzed. She began to nuzzle my neck as she unbuckled my belt and began to undo my pants. I closed my eyes again and left my head resting on the headrest as I drank in her smell and warmth.

My breathing picked up as her hand pulled down my zipper and reveled my boxer less state of undress. Then her warm little hand lightly wrapped around my hard member and pulled it out of my pants. I moaned lowly at her soft touch and she lightly liked the lobe of my ear and grazed it with her teeth making me shiver in delight. Her hand then began to stoke me and I couldn't help but slide down a little further in my seat and open my legs a little wider. She caressed and teased my cock and balls for a few moments, making me moan at the pleasant torture as she nibbled on my neck. My whole body felt alive and I moaned her name softly in my pleasure.

Then her warmth was gone from my side before I felt her wet tongue lick the head of my cock. She slowly wrapped her warm lips around me and moved down my member enveloping me in her hot wet mouth. Her hand moved to caress my balls as she began to work me up and down swirling her tongue, sucking and grazing my skin with her teeth. I was groaning loudly and my hand buried itself in her long loose hair. This couldn't be real. Could this really be happening? The pleasure was so intense I felt I would either die or go insane if I didn't come soon.

I felt my self-getting close and tried to gently pull her away but she wouldn't move. "Ohh fuck...Isabella…I'm gonna come...gotta move. " She continued to pleasure me and moaned her refusal to release me. Her moan intensified her other actions and my hips began to buck lightly of their own accord. My moans were getting louder and I hoped the driver couldn't hear me. "Mgggh ….Isabella!" I growled as I jerked and came. Spots danced behind my eyelids and I continued to groan out her name.

Finally, she released me and I tried to catch my breath. As she sat up I desperately searched her face. She was flushed and her eyes were bright as they met mine. "Isabella!" was all I managed to get out. She smiled almost shyly at me. "I guess I've been wanting to do that for a while Mr. Cullen." she said looking at me carefully. I leaned in quickly and kissed her. I couldn't help myself. She had wanted me too! Why hadn't she said anything? She kissed me back to my great joy and I let my tongue trial along her bottom lip asking for entrance into her sinfully wonderful mouth. She moaned as my tongue caressed hers and I moved her little body to straddle mine.

I was desperate to repay her for the intense pleasure she had just bought me. I desired to prove I could be what she needed. Now that I knew she wanted me I couldn't hold back anymore. My hands moved up and down the soft skin of her thighs massaging her before moving my hands to cup that much-adored little bottom of hers. I finally allowed my hand to slowly stroke her folds through her damp panties making her groan and sigh into my mouth.

After a few moments Isabella was desperately grinding against my hand. "Isabella…please let me make you come. "I said between heated kisses. She nodded and I slipped my hand beneath her panties and groaned at the wet heat that was waiting there to greet me. "Are you wet for me Isabella?" I asked panting into her mouth. She nodded and bent to take my ear lobe into her mouth. I slid a finger into her tight center and heard her gasp in pleasure.

I was high. High off her scent and the feel of her on my hand and the sound of her low pants and moans of my name in my ear. "Edward" she groaned and I thought I could die a happy man now that I heard my name fall from her lips like that. I added another finger to the one I had inside of her and rubbed my thumb against her clit. It wasn't long before she's coming on my hand and calling my name into my neck to muffle the sound.

I held her close as she caught her breath. "Isabella" I said as we righted ourselves. "Why have you been refusing me all this time?" She blushed and tired to tame her "just been fucked" hair. Her face turned sad as she answered me "I like you. A lot. I just knew that if I gave in and we developed into more and…slept together…that'd be all it would be. Just sex." I gently took her chin in my hand and lifter her eyes to mine. "I don't want us to end here Isabella. I want to know you. I want to be with you in anyway you'll let me." I said earnestly. "Would you…be interested in that…in being with me?" I finished lamely. I was nervous she would rebuff me again. Thankfully she didn't. She smiled brightly and nodded her head yes.

I was so relieved that I kissed her and pulled her close. Unfortunately Sam called back over the intercom to let us know that we were arriving at the airport. As we pulled up to the departures terminal I tired to fit a few more kisses in before Sam opened the door. As I exited the car and turned to say goodbye I couldn't seem to make my self let go of Isabella's hand. I tried but it wouldn't obey. I had waited and dreamt of this moment for so long I couldn't let go of her for fear I would wake up and find it was all a dream. As Sam checked my bags Isabella leaned up to give me a discreet last kiss goodbye. I decided I couldn't do without seeing her for the next week so I made up my mind. I closed the door and dragged Isabella into the airport with me grinning like an idiot. After all she was my secretary I might need her on this trip.

**Okay so its not sophisticated but I wrote it to distress this afternoon. I hope it entertained you for a few moments and that you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading.-LJ**


End file.
